Episode 13 - Trading Voices Transcript
(The episode begins with Mrs. Twombly at her cash register cleaning and dusting the shelves with a duster that is until Oliver St. Oliver came by and dropped off a slow loris named Dolores near Mrs. Twombly's cash register) Oliver: Yeah uh I was just dropping off somebody's pet slow loris who name is Dolores. Some say she doesn't like being stared at by a human or being laughed at. She's a very slow little girl isn't she? Mrs. Twombly: Yes I remember her. Pepper must've made friends with her since she told a joke. You may drop her off at the day camp area right through the pet door. Oliver: Thanks. (Dropped Dolores off and leaves as she walks through the pet door very slowly) Blythe: (Came by with Madison and Jasper) Who was that, Mrs. Twombly? Mrs. Twombly: Oliver St. Oliver just step by today and dropped off Dolores. Madison: What's a Dolores? Blythe: Dolores is a Slow Loris that lives in the jungle who gives out curses to Littlest Pet Shop as it shrinks down to a size of a doll house. Remember that girl named Alice? Jasper: And I'm gonna come up with another commercial that I've been working on here at Littlest Pet Shop 2 with me as a film director holding the camera editing on television that's gonna wow everybody in Downtown City. Blythe: That's great, Jasper. Madison: You did a commercial? Jasper: Correct, Madison. Thanks to my genius idea, I've might relay on the pets to talk in their voices once more. Blythe: I knew you come up as a director, Jasper. (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the day camp area where Russell Ferguson is having a test drive with Dolores and her voice of hers which is squeaky along with the guy pets; Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Digby, Sweet Cheeks, Esteban Baneras, Mary Frances, Desi, Tiger, Tootsie, Sam U.L., Princess Stori, Shahrukh and Wiggles McSunbask) Russell: At last... I can finally test up my latest invention I've just invented for myself. With a mere push of a button, I Russell Ferguson just invented the machine that is going to change the voice of Dolores with the new voice o' matic 9000. (Reveals his latest invention which really is the voice o' matic 9000) All set to transfer your voice, Dolores? Dolores: (Squeaky voice) All ways ready when ready, Russell. Always ready... that the way you laughed at me was a very big mistake. Esteban: All set and ready to go, Senior Russell. Sweet Cheeks: This is the best invention ever. I could hardly wait to see the change of voice of Dolores herself. Mary Frances: Yeah whatever. Let's just change that slow loris' voice and get this show on the road. Digby: Yeah! (Then the girl pets; Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Gail Trent Sister, Madame Pom, Olive Shellstein, Scout Kerry, Kittery Banter, Cairo and Shea Butter arrives as they all play together passing by all the guy pets) Desi: Hey ladies! We're just testing out the newest invention that (Squawks) Russell just invented to change Dolores' voice. Dolores: And it's gonna be full proof. Pepper: (Giggles) I'd say Dolores' voice sound hilarious. You know what I'm saying? (Laughs) Dolores: (Angry) ...... Penny Ling: Pepper, don't make fun of her. Remember what happened the last time. Zoe: That's right. As Blythe always say. No laughing. Minka: That's just what happened to Littlest Pet Shop when it got shrunk down to the size of a doll house. Sunil: I'm not so sure about this invention. Do you think it's safe? Vinnie: Hey. At least I won forget what happen when we saw that girl Alice. Madame Pom: That's just what we want to laugh about. Olive: And I was just starting to like you, Dolores. Russell: Please... ladies and gentle pets. When we all saw ourselves on television doing a commercial, Jasper made our voices mixed up even Blythe's with his voice and each others. And I'm going to change the voice of Dolores... Just like so. (Presses the button but nothing happened. So he kept on pressing it hard and fast) Like so! Like so!! Like so!!! (Keeps on pressing the button by force) Princess Stori: The pressures really getting to him. Sam U.L.: Ahh I'm sure he'll get over the invention when it works. Russell: (Gets the oil can and pours his invention then resumes on pushing the button by jabbing it) Buttercream: How long is this going to take for Russell Bo Bussell's latest invention to work? Sugar Sprinkles: I wouldn't be jabbing the button if I were him. Scout: Not if I can help it. Russell: (Whacks his invention with a bat) Take that! And that! And some of this! And one of those! Tootsie: Dolores is not gonna cruse on the littlest pet shop again is she? Gail: I hope not. This is not going well for Russell. Russell: (Panting as the button broke revealing boing spring) Tiger: That sure of a way to work it, Russell. Dolores: Maybe I can fix it with a little curse on this machine. I hear by curse the voice o' matic 9000!!! (Does a strange dance by doing the hula) Hula hula hula hula hula hula hoo! Hula hula hula hula hula hula hoo! Hoooowaaaaah! (Stomps her feet as the storm appeared from outside and the machine sparks) Shea Butter: Maybe she over did it with the cruse by that machine. Kittery: This is really not going well for all of us pets. Sweet Cheeks: Uh the weather ain't suppose to change! (Then right in that moment, Dolores' eyes glow yellow as the thunderstorm hits Littlest Pet Shop 2 building inside and outside by hitting the voice o' matic 9000 and all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets screamed) All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Then we cut back to Blythe, Madison, Jasper and Mrs. Twombly who heard an earthquake and thunder among the pet shop) Blythe: What's going on!?! Madison: I'm not sure!! Jasper: Look!! The pets!!! (Mrs. Twombly gasps as the 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets switch bodies and their voices as the voice o' matic 9000 explodes with a boom and the smoke covers up the entire day camp area. Then the Littlest Pet Shop Pets got up as the smoke clears up) Zoe (Russell): Is everyone alright? Sunil (Minka): Oh that was really fun! Let's do it again! Minka (Vinnie): Somebody help me up. Vinnie (Sunil): I've got you. (Helps up Minka) Esteban (Buttercream): I'm okay. Sort uh. Buttercream (Esteban): I'm Esteban Baneras am I? Everything kinda fuzzy. Russell (Zoe): Russell! Where are you? Zoe (Russell): Zoey!! (Bumps into Russell) Zoey? Russell (Zoe): Russell? (Gasps) You're me! (Gasps) And I'm you! (Then Pepper and Penny Ling ran into each other) Penny Ling (Pepper): Penny Ling? Pepper (Penny Ling): Pepper? (Penny Ling and Pepper screamed as they looked at each other) Minka, Sunil and Vinnie: (Looked at each other and screamed) Buttercream: (Lift up her ears looked at Esteban as she and Esteban screamed by looking at each other) Sweet Cheeks and Madame Pom: (Screamed as they looked at each other) Scout (Sugar Sprinkles): Awww I'm so cute! I'm in the siamese cat's body. Sugar Sprinkles (Scout): How very clever. But... what happened? Zoe (Russell): Something must've gone wrong when I bashed that button instead of transferring Dolores' voice. I transfer us. (Gasps) Trapped in the dog's body! How could I possibly work in these conditions like this? Owners are really gonna take me seriously now! Russell (Zoe): I'm a hedgehog. I feel faint! Vinnie (Sunil): How do you dance in these conditions? Sunil (Minka): Oh good. I'm a mongoose! Hee hee! I'm fine!!! Penny Ling (Pepper): Hey check out big my butt is. I can move it back and fourth! Pepper (Penny Ling): Hey that's my butt! (Looks at her tail) Which means this is your tail. (Sniffs her tail with perfume) Ahhh. Minka (Vinnie): Does this mean I have to climb on trees? I mean... We look just like in the commercial. Mrs. Twombly: (Came inside the day camp area) Everything okay in the day camp area. I thought I heard a noise in here. All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Making such mixed up animal noises) Mrs. Twombly: I'll take that as a maybe. Anyways someone saw a thunderstorm storms in and decided to drop off somebody new in the day camp area. And it looks like we have one. (Puts down the cage carrier revealing Oscar Long by letting him out) This is Oscar Long the dog. Some say the species told him that he's a Dachshund. Hope you'll get along with him just fine. (Leaves the day camp area by going back to her cash register) Oscar Long: Hello you guys. Like the nice lady. My name is Oscar Long. And I'm not as older as I look. Shea Butter (Sam U.L.): Oscar Long sir! Welcome! Sam U.L. (Shea Butter) It's good to have you here, O.L.! Oscar Long: Thanks. Say what's happening to your voices? Zoe (Russell): Never mind that. I'm Russell. And these are my friends in the day camp area. We would like to welcome you to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area. Pepper (Penny Ling): I'm confused. Why didn't the storm hit Mrs. Twombly when she's a human? And why didn't Blythe, Jasper and Madison didn't get their voices mixed up? Penny Ling (Pepper): Maybe the thunderstorm didn't effect on humans. Mary Frances (Gail): Having another pet in the day camp area. Please. Gail (Mary Frances): I can't believe this is happen to our voices! Russell (Zoe): Did you do all this, Dolores? Wiggles (Dolores): Yes! I did that to the machine by switching every pet in the day camp area to get their voices mixed up. Dolores (Wiggles): I'm gonna call you squeaky if you don't change our voices back to the way it was! Understand? Wiggles (Dolores): The curse will wear off when you pets do a Littlest Pet Shop 2 commercial on television! Digby (Shahrukh): That's all I wanted to hear. A television of a commercial. Shahrukh (Olive): Wonder will it be like in the commercial with me and the rest of the pets. Olive (Digby): Why am I in Olive Shellstein's shell? Cairo (Desi): That's because we didn't laugh at Dolores but she did put a curse on the machine. Hey I'm not squawking. Desi (Cairo): But I am. (Squawks) Oscar Long: You guys are funny. Since I'm about to join you in the commercial. Why not? Pepper: (Penny Ling): You know. Oscar's right. Let's use each others voices today. Tiger (Princess Stori): It's not a bad idea. Princess Stori (Tiger): Everything's gonna be just fine now and then. Zoe (Russell): Me? Doing a commercial inside Zoey's body? Bottom line guys. I maybe in Zoey's body but I'm still Russell. (All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughed as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe, Jasper, Mrs. Twombly and Madison at the Littlest Pet Shop 2 making a commercial with Jasper as a director) Blythe: Good idea making another commercial, Jasper. Jasper: That's what we directors do. So Blythe, would you mind bringing the other pets in the day camp. I'll need to get the camera ready so we can start the backstabbing shot of this pet shop with the number 2 on top. Blythe: NTW, Jasper. Not to worry. I got them right in the day camp. All 27 of them plus Oscar Long. Jasper: And Madison, would you be the honors tapping the film maker. Madison: Sure. Mrs. Twombly: What can I do? Jasper: Well, Mrs. Twombly. You can start by saying your line like you did from before the start of the commercial. Mrs. Twombly: Let's do it. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to the 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets doing each others talents in the day camp area) Vinnie (Sunil): Nobodies going to know we swap voices for each and every one of us pets are they? Pepper (Penny Ling): (Twirling the gymnastics) I've never twirled the gymnastic ribbon inside Pepper's body before! Penny Ling (Pepper): (Shakes her boody and laughs) Look at me. It's hilarious having Penny Ling's body. It's funny being in here. Minka (Vinnie): (Dancing) Dancing in Minka's body is hard. But I'll keep on trying. Sunil (Minka): (Painting the picture) My first painting as a mongoose! (Screeches) I've never been this exciting before! Russell (Zoe): Russell, I know that you may have my body but I was the fabulous one on the stars of this commercial. Zoe (Russell): We'll wait until Blythe comes here. But remember no talking in front of Mrs. Twombly including each others voices. Blythe: (Came inside the day camp) Hey everyone. Jasper wanted me to have you guys in the commercial for the new shop of Littlest Pet Shop 2. Isn't it cool? Oscar Long: Who's that? Is she the one that can understand pets? Pepper (Penny Ling): Oh that's just Blythe she understands pets even Jasper, Sue, Youngmee and even Madison. Penny Ling (Pepper): They are the five BFF's in Downtown City. Blythe: What's happening to your voices? Vinnie (Sunil): Blythe, thank goodness your here. Can you take us to Jasper? Minka (Vinnie): Our voices got mixed up just like in the commercial. Blythe: (Remembers how their voices got mixed up in the flashback episode; Commercial Success) Ohh I get it. Your voices got mixed up. Now I've seen everything. Zoe (Russell): Do us a favor, Blythe. And make sure no one ever sees our voices getting mixed up. Russell (Zoe): We're getting ready for the big close up in front of Jasper's camera. Sunil (Minka): This is gonna be awesome! Blythe: Don't worry guys. We're gonna fix this. Right after we practice doing the new commercial. (She leads all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets all the way out of the day camp and toward Jasper and Madison in front of the camera) Jasper: And here they are. Right on time. Relying on the pets to talk on the commercial. Blythe, make sure they keep really still would you please? Blythe: Sure. Jasper: Okay then. Launch speed. Madison: Mrs. Twombly's line. Take one. (Taps the film maker) Mrs. Twombly: ...... Blythe: Psst! Mrs. Twombly, say your line for the commercial. Mrs. Twombly: Oh yeah. (Says her lines) Come to Littlest Pet Shop 2 for... Oh for gosh sakes. What will I say, Blythe? Blythe: For all your pet day care needs. We're the best! Mrs. Twombly: Right. Are we done? Jasper: Yes! Whoops. I mean... Cut! Blythe: Just like old times ey, Jasper? Jasper: This is no joke. Madison: Don't worry. We'll just have to realize that the pets can talk during the new commercial. Jasper: So where are the pets and their voices? Sunil (Minka): We're right here! (Screeches) Pepper (Penny Ling): Blythe! Madison! Jasper! Down here! Jasper: Whoa! What happened to their voices? Looks like it got all mixed up! Esteban (Buttercream): Told mold you sign a bold you! Zoe (Russell): What? Esteban (Buttercream): What? (Makes a kooky face and flaps her wings really fast and calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... Do you really think that you can film us pets with our mixed up voices seriously? Buttercream (Esteban): She's got a point there, amigos. We can perform a commercial with each others voices or their talents. Vinnie (Sunil): This is true. Scout: (Sugar Sprinkles): Do you think that you can make sure that curse will wear off that Dolores fellow did when she swap bodies and voices with Wiggles McSunbask? Blythe: Dolores did that? Wiggles (Dolores): That proves that curses are my special kind of talent. Dolores (Wiggles): I'm not liking my new life as a slow loris. Understand? Blythe: Sure thing. So what do you say we do this commercial and reverse this curse. Well, what do you say? Madame Pom (Sweet Cheeks): Anything for you, Blythe. Sweet Cheeks (Madame Pom): The madame is getting an idea! Let's get some help. Sugar Sprinkles (Scout): Well, it's worth a try. Madison: Hang on. Mrs. Twombly, could we get Youngmee and Sue to help out for the new commercial? Mrs. Twombly: I guess so. Blythe: BRB. Be right back! (She, Jasper and Madison went to get Youngmee and Sue outside) Princess Stori (Tiger): I hope she knows what to do. Tiger (Princess Stori): What? It's Madame Pom's idea is it? Shahrukh (Olive): Gee, hope they find help or we'll be stuck in each other body and voices forever. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back where Blythe, Jasper and Madison meet up with Sue and Youngmee) Jasper: So girls, you'll never guess what happened. A slow loris named Dolores who's special talent is putting a magical curse on the pets and their voices. Sue: Awesome. Slow Loris. We don't need to stare at it do we? Madison: No but, we don't want to laugh at it like we use too. Blythe: Oh that was Russell who just laughed at her. But believe me. We need your help with the pets voices being mixed up. Youngmee: The pets voices are mixed up? OMG! We gotta do something about this. Jasper: No need to worry. Like I said. I'll take care of it. Follow me back to the pet shop. (He leads the four girls all the way back to Littlest Pet Shop 2. Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets waiting for Blythe, Madison and Jasper to return with Sue and Youngmee in the day camp area) Mary Frances (Gail): This wouldn't have happened to our voices mixed up when we were been cursed. Gail (Mary Frances): You could say that again. Cairo (Desi): Gee, I don't know what to say about this. Desi (Cairo): Blythe will make it back in the pet shop. (Just that moment, Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee returned back to the pet shop) Esteban (Buttercream): Hey! They're back and they've brought along Youngmee! Buttercream (Esteban): Now there's something you don't see everyday. Blythe: (Returned to the day camp) We've got Sue and Youngmee to help out with the new commercial of Littlest Pet Shop 2. Zoe (Russell): That's great, Blythe. But hurry. There's not much time left. The curse is gonna wear off sooner than we think. Dolores (Wiggles): Finally, I could be my old reptile self once again. Blythe: Then there's not much time to lose. Come on time's our wasting. Let's get this commercial started. (Then Jasper, Madison, Sue and Youngmee came in the day camp area with the camera and lights in their hands) Jasper: Let's go, Blythe. We got a commercial rolling to do. Blythe: Okay, let's go! (She and the others set up the lights and the camera and started rolling, launching the commercial and speed) Zoe (Russell): Take your places everyone! This is it! Blythe: Break a leg, everyone! Mrs. Twombly: (Came in the day camp area) Wait for me! Jasper: And we're rolling on film. Youngmee: (Gets in front of the camera with the tapper film maker) New Littlest Pet Shop 2 commercial. Take one. (Taps the film maker) Jasper: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd... Action!!! (The 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets do their part as they say their mixed up voices of themselves by saying their lines) Vinnie (Sunil): (Tap Dances) I'd love the Littlest Pet Shop day camp. Come spend your time here! (Trips by his tail) Buttercream (Esteban): I always love hang out inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area. Olive (Digby): They have lots of squeaky toys that goes squeak squeak squeak. Shahrukh (Olive): And I was just starting to like this place. Pepper (Penny Ling): Littlest Pet Shop 2 has food for every pet. Penny Ling (Pepper): They have the best kibbles in town! Sweet Cheeks (Madame Pom): Even When I am how you say cute and adorable. Always come to Littlest Pet Shop 2. Madame Pom (Sweet Cheeks): So many style and clothes to choose from in Littlest Pet Shop 2. Minka (Vinnie): (Jumping up and down) Littlest Pet Shop 2 is the best place every pet has ever had. Sunil (Minka): Littlest Pet Shop 2 has the latest fashion designs made by Blythe Style! (Runs from the camera) Esteban (Buttercream): It's the place where we have an amazing clubhouse for every pet in the day camp area! Russell (Zoe): Whenever I get my quills waxed. I always come to Littlest Pet Shop 2. Zoe (Russell): Going to Littlest Pet Shop 2 makes me want to sing. (Sings) La la haaaaaaaaa!!! (Breaks one of the glass windows on the window still) Scout (Sugar Sprinkles): And that is why you must come to the new Littlest Pet Shop 2 for all pet day care needs. Sugar Sprinkles (Scout): The only pet shop here on Oak Street... In Downtown City! Mrs. Twombly: Oooh! That's my cue! (Comes in front of the camera showing herself at the end of the commercial) Come to Littlest Pet Shop 2! For all of your pet care needs. We're the best! Blythe and Madison: (Came in the front of the camera as well) Littlest Pet Shop 2! We don't sell pets! We care to them! (Then the camera on screen shows the LPS2 sign) Jasper: And we're clear! (Then the wind started to blow as the curse is about to wear off right about now. As all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets returned to their own bodies and their own voices) Sue: The pets are returning their own voices to each other! Youngmee: They're back to normal. (Then seven pets; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling looked at each other) Penny Ling: Pepper? Pepper: Penny Ling? Pepper and Penny Ling: Yes!!! (Hugged each other) Vinnie: What happened? Sunil: Vinnie! You're you again! Vinnie: But if I'm here, then where have you and your body switched with? Sunil: Lucky guess. It was Minka who switched with me. Minka: Awww! I'm not a mongoose anymore! Russell: I was trapped inside Zoey's body for so long. Zoe: Russell, let's never speak of this again. As I am the fabulous pet around in front of the camera. Well except for the part when I was you singing in a horrible voice. Wiggles: I'd never wanted to be in slow loris' body ever again. Understand? Shahrukh: This is true. Mary Frances: Well whoopee do! Esteban: I just love being myself in the commercial. Buttercream: Gee, Dolores. Pepper bo Bepper is right about you. You're really good at curses. Dolores: Yeah. I do don't I? Jasper: (Took out the video tape out of the camera) Have I got myself a winner or not? Blythe: I'm sure everyone would love our new commercial. Even for the Biskit Twins. Mrs. Twombly: And Fisher Biskit. Madison: You can say that again. All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Make such animal noises as Blythe and the others laughed) THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts